


Shut Up

by DivineVarod



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Bullying, Depression, Drabble, F/M, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 14:10:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10698645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineVarod/pseuds/DivineVarod
Summary: As the Cat nags at a depressed Rimmer for returning after Holoship, Lister copes with a hurt of his own.





	Shut Up

“I don't get it.” The Cat said as he paced around the bunk-room. “First he begs us to help him to get on-board of that ship even if it means death. Then the guy wins the place, we're finally rid of him and ready to party but then he comes back and just expects us to welcome him back? And why? Just so some girl he won the place from can be reinstalled?”  
  
Dave Lister turned around furiously, from the chair next to Arnold Rimmer's bunk. The Hologram had been laying there for the last three days: curled up in a ball, his face towards the wall.  
  
“Cat!!” Lister spat angrily. “Will you shut up?!!”  
  
With an indignant hiss the insulted feline stalked towards the door.  
“Hey, alright bud. Don't go crazy on me man. All I am saying is: what makes her so special? He only knew her for two days …”  
  
Lister could actually see the jolt of anger that shot through Arnold Rimmer at those words. Shaking with effort and fury the Hologram raised himself just enough to see the object of his anger.  
  
“Because you disgusting mooching gimboid of a cat; she was the only one who ever smegging cared about me.”  
  
And with that he collapsed back into the same position he'd been in for the last three days.  
  
As an icy silence fell in the room, Lister swallowed and bit his lip as hard as he could to stop the tears. What would it take for Rimmer to see that this wasn't true …?

 


End file.
